


Ghosting Around

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And there are some major differences, But this is an Oumasai fic, Detective Saihara, F/M, Ghost!Ouma, I can't hold back my Oumasai craving any longer, Inspired by A Fateful, Love that fic, M/M, Mainly in how ghosts work, Murder Mystery, Ouma is a sneaky little trickster, Save Saihara, Spiritual Encounter, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: There are legends of an old apartment building.For almost four years, anyone who enters is said to be chased out by a malevolent force. Not many believe in ghosts, but those who are scared away tell many similar tales of the apartment coming to life and attacking them.Aspiring Detective Saihara Shuuichi feels the need to look into the matter, as the old apartment continues to chase residents away from its walls. He enters with everything he needs to find the real mastermind behind this supposed haunting.There is no such thing as ghosts, right?





	1. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShortcakeCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/gifts).



> I recommend the Luigi's Mansion soundtrack for this chapter. Enjoy!

It's storming outside as Saihara approaches the run down apartment complex.

Thunder crackled and lighting flashed with foreboding warnings. The flashlight in the detective's hand fizzled a bit, but not enough to short circuit it. Saihara looks to the darkened sky, giving a light chuckle at the coincidence. Why is it always a thunderstorm when your going to some place that's supposedly haunted? Not that Saihara believed any of the make-believe stories the reports keep coming up with. Ghosts didn't exist. Once someone is dead and gone, they're dead and gone. That's it. Game over. See you in the next life. Though when every report comes down to saying the same thing, one gets a little suspicious. That's why Saihara is here now, to unmask the ghost a la Scooby-Doo style and get the perpetrator to do some time for disturbance of the peace. Perhaps that would give the higher ups the hint that he was worth his salt as a detective, and not just some high school student. 

Saihara grabbed the handle, and the door creaked loudly. The aspiring detective winced from the door's whining, and took two steps inside the dark complex. It was an average front entrance. Seating area, front desk, elevators, all accounted for. Nothing haunted thus far. Saihara exhaled sharply. Was he waiting for something to happen? Something supernatural? No, ghosts were illogical. Flashlight in hand, Saihara began investigating the front desk first. He swept it over, and it was covered in dust. Untouched, due to the closing of the apartment last year. So far, Saihara found his superstitions unfounded. Ghosts don't exist, he told himself. He made his way to the elevator, and pressed the up button. No reaction. Good, the power is supposed to be off. Then, the elevator began to rattle.

Saihara stared in shock as the soft "ding" of the elevator sounded, and the doors opened. Despite the obvious trap, Saihara still entered, to see a soft purple light illuminating from the control panel. The top floor was already pre-selected. Saihara pressed the first floor button, but there was no reaction. Still the purple glowed from the top floor button. The doors of the elevator slammed shut, and Saihara began to skyrocket to the top floor. He let out a scream, because elevators are not supposed to go that fast. After what felt like an eternity of thrill ride speed acending, the elevator let out a soft "ding" and Saihara stumbled out of it. He collected his bearings and began looking around. Something quickly caught his attention.

The adjacent wall had something encrypted on it, a symbol of sorts, that looked difficult to explain, but it appeared to be an upward pointing spear encased in a shield like shape. Under it was a pair of six sided dice. Saihara ran his hand along the encryption and moved to the pair of dice. Rotating it showed the ones of each die had been replaced with half a smiling face. Saihara put the two dice together to complete the image. Still, the two symbols made no sense, and Saihara had never seen them before. With that in mind, the detective continued to investigate, taking the dice with him as evidence.

"Nishishishi~!"

Saihara jumped at the childlike laughter, looking around frantically for the source. There was no one around. Did he imagine it? This apartment was getting to him, he supposed. He waved his flashlight around the deep halls, glossing over the locked rooms, one by one. Then one room began to rattle it's door handle. Saihara turned to it, and it stopped shaking. It was the one making the noise though, so Saihara ran his flashlight over it. There was a "unavailable for vacancy" sign stapled to the door. It was also the most dusty, as it looked untouched for years. Tentatively, Saihara reached out to the handle, tilting it, and finding the room unlocked. He entered slowly, making sure to keep his steps slow and cautios. He moved his flashlight in first, grazing over the room with the light. Its interior vastly contradicted its exterior, for it was well kept on the inside, with little to no dust covering the room. The walls were a deep purple, and the bedsheets had a checkered pattern. There was a chessboard on the side table, set with black and white peices. It seemed to be ready to start a game right then and there. Saihara sat in front of the chessboard and moved a white pawn.

Suddenly, a hand with a white sleeved shirt reached through the wall.

Saihara had to hold back his screaming. Ghosts aren't real, ghosts aren't real, ghosts aren't real! The spiritual appendage grabbed a black pawn and moved it. The supposed ghost was now halfway stuck in the wall, as it folded its arms over its chest. Bright purple eyes glowed into Saihara's one revealed one under his hat, and the ghost smiled. "I wonder what your next move will be..." it muttered. Saihara made the next move on the board as the ghost watched, analyzing his choice and calculating his next move, before taking to the black peices and making its own move. The two played in silence, neither daring to speak another word, until... "Checkmate," the ghost declared, taking Saihara's king and putting its black knight firmly on the board. Saihara looked between the board and the ghost, processing what had transpired over the last hour. The ghost finally floated through the wall fully and Saihara followed its path to the bed, where it floated ever so slightly above.

"So you CAN see me!" The ghost declared. "I was so excited when you heard me laugh! It's never happened before, and I've been so lonely ever since everyone stopped coming to play with me!" The ghost cheered. Saihara continued to stare in shock. "You're a really good chess player! That's the closest someone has ever come to beating me! We should play again some time!" The ghost flipped in the air and began floating on its belly, looking Saihara in the eye again. "Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kokichi Ouma, and I'm a ghost!" Declared Ouma. "I'm Shuuichi Saihara, and I'm a detective..." muttered Saihara. Ouma's smile grew wider. "Wanna keep playing, Saihara-chan?" The ghost asked, causing Saihara to sputter a bit. "No, I sh-should go..." The detective stuttered, before grabbing his flashlight and heading for the elevator again. Mystery solved, time to go! Ouma gave Saihara a dejected look. "You will come back, right?" He asked, tears forming in his translucent eyes. Saihara kept walking.

He walked to the stairs and began decending, back to the main floor, back to the lobby, back outside the building. He just had to get back to the car. He reached for his keys, absent-mindedly glossing over the pair of dice he still had with him, and unlocked the door. He sat down and let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. Hands moved to the steering wheel as he started the car.

"So, where are we going, Saihara-chan?"

Shuuichi yelped at Ouma's voice, looking over to find the ghost sitting in the passenger seat expectantly. "How the-?!" Saihara gasped. "I don't know? I've been stuck at that smelly apartment forever and couldn't leave. And then you come along and I can't leave you! Weird, right?" Ouma stated. Saihara groaned audibly. "Aww, don't be like that! I'm a really great friend! We'l get to play lots and lots, and I won't be all alone again! We'll have so much fun together, just you wait!" Kokichi teased. Saihara pulled his hat over his eyes.

This was definitely not in today's plans.


	2. Investigation of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever been haunted before? Be glad you didn't get stuck with Ouma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind responses and kudos! This has to be the fastest a fic of mine blew up XD

Saihara headed to the library instead of going home.

Perhaps he could find out something useful about ghosts while he had Ouma in his company. Said ghost was experimenting constantly with the ten foot distance limit. Every time he exceeded it, he'd be dragged right back beside Saihara. So he constantly exceeded the limit, until Saihara stopped being shocked when he did so. They arrive at the library, where it's usual quiet calmed things down. Saihara began to look for ghosts and supernatural things in the books. Looking around revealed a large book on witchcraft and other unexplained supernatural entities. Himiko, one of Saihara's classmates, was the one reading it at the moment. Seeing as they were aquainted, Saihara approached her, ready to ask about the book.

Then Ouma grabbed the witch hat off her head and waved it around.

He laughed with kiddish joy as he threw the hat around, tossing it every which way, flying around this way and that. Kokichi didn't hide his glee as both Saihara and Yumeno stared at him. Finally, Ouma exceeded the ten foot limit, dragging him and the hat back to Saihara, where the ghost placed it on top of the hat he was currently wearing. Ouma laughed and floated flips in midair, highly entertained by the shocked faces. He then leaned into Saihara's shoulder and slowed down. Saihara was completely embarrassed at the fact, while Ouma began to whistle like nothing was wrong. Saihara gave Yumeno an apologetic look as the magician stared. She took her hat back and placed it on her head, flipped to a page in the large book and slid it over to Saihara.

"You normally need a very trained eye or magic charm to see ghosts, but regardless, I'm sure this is what you're here about," Himiko decided, letting out a lazy yawn. Ouma waved at her, and she gave a lazy wave back. The ghost rolled his eyes and hugged at Saihara's arm like a little kid. "Boring. You're a lot more fun than anyone else here," backhanded Kokichi. Saihara winced as he looked to the book in front of him. It had been flipped to a page that was titled "The Basics of Ghosts: Everything You Need To Know About Spirits" and Saihara began to read, Ouma floating over his shoulder curiously. Saihara took out a notebook and began recording the important stuff. From his gather of information, ghosts were usually bound to an object in the world and were only allowed to be a certain distance from it. Ghost were capable of floating through walls, using telekinetic powers and possession. To rid yourself of a ghost temporarily, throw salt at it. Banishing a spirit required you to burn their dead body. A more peaceful way is to grant their final wish so they pass on to the next life. Ouma looked at the book in a bit of distaste. "You aren't going to banish me, are you?" He asked. Saihara shook his head. He didn't dislike Ouma enough to banish him. Ouma flipped in the air and landed beside Saihara again.

"If you no longer require it, I would like that book back," Yumeno stated. Saihara gave it back to her, thanking her, and left the library. He got back in his car and shut the door, turning to Ouma. The ghost looked back to him and grinned. "So..." began Saihara. "So...." Ouma echoed. "Do you have any memories of your life before you passed? Do you know how you died?" Shuuichi asked. Ouma rubbed at his neck a bit before answering. "I was assassinated," he stated. Saihara stared at him in shock. "I'm lying. I am a liar, after all! I don't remember anything besides my name and that I've been stuck in an apartment complex for four years!" Ouma stated. "You should have seen the look on your face, though! It was so funny!" The ghost teased. Saihara released another groan. Silence passed, and Saihara reached for the dice in his pocket. "Do these remind you of anything?" He asked when he presented them to Ouma. The ghost again pondered it. "I think it was anything calling card of sorts. It's fuzzy, but... I remember some silloettes staring at me, the only clear thing is me holding those two dice..." Kokichi concluded. "A calling card? Hmm... well, what about that spear and shield insignia on your arm?" Asked Saihara, seeing as it matched the one on the complex wall. "I don't know... but looking at it makes me really sad for some reason..." Ouma uttered. Saihara nodded. He had the beginings of a case here. If he could solve it, it would be good practice for when he graduates and becomes a real detective. With that in mind, Saihara starts his car and begins driving back to his own apartment.

___________________________________

"Hey man, welcome back!"

Oh right. Saihara's roommate. Kaito Momota waved a warm welcome to Saihara as the detective entered. The two were best friends, but how their intrests contradicted was obvious in their room alone. Momota's half was covered in stars and space objects, while Saihara's was well organized and had the reading desk. Ouma began floating around the room, taking in the details. He would comment on certain things, like how the space wallpaper was cool, or a certain astrology book being boring or how "Saihara-chan is always so tidy!" and the like. "Dude, it's my job to space out," Kaito piped up. Oh, he can't see Ouma. Right. Saihara turned back to him and nodded. "So, you went to that haunted apartment right? Did any scary ghosts chase you out?" Joked Momota. "No, I've told you. Ghosts are illogical. There was nothing there," Shuuichi stated. Ouma gave a huff. "You're a terrible liar, Saihara-chan," the ghost pointed out. Saihara gave him a glare in response. "Hey man, what are you looking at?" Momota asked. "It's nothing, Momota-kun. Just thought I heard something," Saihara reasoned. "You sure you're not haunted, dude?" Kaito teased. Saihara groaned. "Let's just get to bed, we have classes tommorow anyway," the detective decided. Momota complied.

The next morning comes, and Saihara arrives at school on time, as usual. Ouma stuck behind him. "Wow, Hope's Peak Academy! Does that mean you have an ultimate talent?" Kokichi asked. "Sorry, no. The SHSL Detective is Kyoko Kirigiri. I'm just interning here as volunteer work," Shuuichi decided. "They still do that? Huh. How many hours do you need?" Ouma asked. "One hundred. I'm at fifty hours thus far," Saihara summed up. He headed for the reserve course building to check in to his daily duties. "Aww, you don't even get to go in the main building?" Ouma whined. "No, only staff and Ultimates allowed I'm afraid. No volunteer zone," the detective elaborated. "I'm pretty sure after I graduate, I'll be working under Kirigiri-san. She's already set for life anyway," Shuuichi sighed. "Would you prefer to be your own detective?" Ouma asked. Saihara nodded dejectedly. "Then, why don't we go solve my case! It would be good practice!" Ouma decided. "Maybe later, I have volunteer work to do..." Saihara huffed as he entered the building. "Can I give you a hint? I just remembered something while walking around here!" Kokichi exclaimed. Saihara nodded, hoping it would get him somwhere. What Ouma said changed everything.

"I actually had an Ultimate talent! I was the SHSL Supreme Ruler four years ago!"


	3. Breaking and Entering is a Crime, You Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever tried to break into the most prestigious school system in the world for someone you met yesterday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mission impossible theme goes here*

Saihara was either stupid or crazy, because this was entirely against the rules.

He was waiting outside the Hope's Peak main course building, as the lights went out and the school powered itself down. It was midnight, and Saihara was going to break into the most prestigious school in all the world, for what? Some files on a dead kid who's haunting him right now? Careful consideration has Saihara decide he's stupid and crazy. But there was something in the way Ouma talked, the way the ghost looked at him, that told him he had to do this. So, here crazy, stupid Saihara is, breaking into Hope's Peak for Ouma Kokichi, the previous SHSL Supreme Ruler. Ouma floated through the wall, giving Saihara the okay to go. According to Ouma, there was a secret entrance to his evil lair in the back, and he was willing to give Saihara the passcode. With a deep breath, Saihara moved stealthily to the back of the school, following Ouma to his hiding spot.

After moving aside some overgrown bushes, a keypad is revealed, and Ouma tells him the secret code. It's so secret, that it cannot be revealed here for confidentiality reasons. The ground rumbles before a hidden door opens. It has the same smile that is inscribed on the pair of dice Ouma is bound to. Otherwise, the calling card for whatever Ouma is leading. How it had gone unnoticed was beyond Saihara, but it was still an important access point if he ever has to do it again, which he hopes he doesn't. But, he knows how secretive Hope's Peak can be about missing students or death, so it has to be done inside the building, or he won't get anything. He slipped into the secret entrance, Ouma leading the way, down a long underground hallway with various disguises and masks lining the walls, even if they are a bit dusty. "Just like I remember it... Nishishishi~!" Kokichi chuckled. "I thought you said you couldn't remember anything," Shuuichi pointed out. "Well, I couldn't. But one look at the main building, and a whole bunch of memories flooded back!" Ouma stated. Saihara nodded along. Better than nothing, at least. But Saihara's going to get in so much trouble if he's caught, and he's dreading it, especially since he can't pin anything on Ouma, because he's dead.

Regardless, the two reach the bottom, where a large room with Ouma's trademark shade of purple lines the walls. There's a throne and a more regal outfit in the corner, as well as a cooler. Inside that cooler is a about a dozen bottles of Grape Panta. The soda brand seemed to be slumping lately. Ouma looked pleased they were untouched. He floated into the case with the long cloak and peaked hat and floated just were it looked like he was wearing them. He then floated to the throne and sat in it, a look of satisfaction on the ghost's face. "I didn't know how much I missed this place until I remembered it. It's good to be back! When you're done looking around, we'l go inside the school, and you'll be the first normal person to see the main building first hand!" Ouma called, excited. Saihara felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He really didn't want to do this, but seeing Ouma so cheery about his memories... Saihara couldn't resist the sparkle in the ghost's purple eyes. So, he finished looking around the throne room and gestured Ouma to take the lead and watch for night guards again. The ghost complied and showed Saihara to open the door leading into the main building.

They exited out a locker in the school hallway. The halls were eerily quiet, and Saihara's steps sounded a bit too loud for his liking. "Ouma-kun... are you sure there's no one around?" Whispered Saihara. "Sure, I'm sure! It's midnight, Saihara-chan. Everyone should be in bed!" The ghost explained. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to risk my job as a detective to solve some dead kid's death breaking into Hope's Peak Academy," Shuuichi muttered. "Don't be like that! I let you in!" Ouma cheered. "Even if you did, it's still breaking and entering. Breaking and entering Hope's Peak Academy, no less. I'm screwed if I'm caught," Saihara whined as they approached the front office. It was empty, luckily, and Saihara stepped in carefully. "How did you spell your name, Ouma-kun?" Asked Saihara, as he began thumbing through previous student files. "Aha! There you are!" Saihara whooped.

"HOPE'S PEAK 76th CLASS:

OUMA KOKICHI: SUPREME RULER"

"This is you, right?" Saihara asked. Ouma nodded. "I don't see any other photos with any face as stunning as mine, Nishishishi!" Kokichi teased. He read through the folder for what he could, and passed it to Ouma. The file glowed in purple light as the ghost held it. Saihara, in the meanwhile, headed to the open laptop to search up more information on the passed Supreme Ruler. He sat down and typed Ouma's name into the search bar. "Alright, let's see what we can find about you before we hightail it out of here..." Saihara muttered under his breath. He took a prepared USB and copied all of the files on Ouma onto it so they could leave faster. "You almost done reading, Ouma-kun?" Asked Saihara. Ouma placed the file back where it belonged and floated over to Saihara. "Yup! Let's get going back the way we came!" Declared the ghost as it pushed ahead of Saihara.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Both of them whipped around at the sudden voice. Saihara nearly yelped as he faced the stranger he recognized all too well. "Kirigiri-san! I uh... well..." Saihara was at a loss for words as the SHSL Detective faced him with the cold glare she was known for. Saihara was screwed! Of all the people to catch him it just had to be his future superior! Saihara tipped his hat over his eyes in shame and waited for her to tell him what punishment he would receive. He had broken and entered into a facility for ultimate talents, what else was he expecting?! Meanwhile, Ouma fiddled with the locker they had come in through, so they could make a quick escape in a turn for the worse. Saihara tentatively lifted his head to look at Kirigiri, to see her holding out another file in his direction. "You may want this too. It's a proper police report on Ouma Kokichi's case," she stated. Saihara stared in disbelief, before grabbing the file and giving it a quick look over. "Thank you, Kirigiri-san..." he managed to say. "Don't let me catch you here again. I'm just glad someone is finally doing a proper investigation on this," Kyouko stated. Saihara nodded and headed to the locker Ouma finally opened.

"Oh, and be sure to send me your findings. I've written a contact on the bottom of that," Kirigiri stated. "Of course... thank you Kirigiri-san..." Saihara uttered before leaving with Ouma, letting out a deep sigh. Ouma laughed at his distress.

__________________________________

"Hey, there you are! I've been worried about you, man!" Kaito greeted. He wasn't alone.

"Momota-kun, hi... who's your friend?" Saihara asked. The girl with two long ponytails looked up to face him. "Looks like I can finally introduce you two, huh? Saihara, this is my girlfriend, Maki Harukawa," Kaito stated. "Um... hello, it's nice to meet you Harukawa-san," Saihara greeted. The aforementioned girl gave Saihara a steely glare with her bright red eyes, seeming to stare past him. "The pleasure is all mine, Saihara," Harukawa stated. Ouma shivered beside Saihara. He could feel the ghost's distress as he looked to the new girl standing in the room. "Saihara-chan... I don't think I like her...." muttered Ouma. Saihara found himself agreeing with him.

Something about Maki Harukawa seemed... off.


	4. School Troubles, Or How The Biggest Food Fight in History Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma continues to be a cheeky lil' gremlin.

Tensions were high for the rest of the evening.

Harukawa didn't seem to know any expression other than "cold glare" and Ouma continued to fidget uncomfortably. Saihara tried to mind his own buisness while Momota didn't see anything wrong, so he continued with movie night. The silence was unnerving, so Ouma piped up with, "Saihara-chan... I really don't like her. Can we go do something else?" The ghost twitched impatiently and Saihara felt the stress radiating off him. "Hey, Momota. Sorry to leave on such short notice, but I just remembered something important I forgot. I'll be back later. It was nice meeting you, Harukawa-san," Shuuichi stated before getting up and walking out. Kaito waved and Maki watched him leave. Both he and Ouma let out a sigh of relief when the door shut. Ouma pointed to the files in Saihara's bag and nodded to him. There was something more important, so it wasn't a total lie.

The two quickly headed to the computer area, picking out the one in the far back, before Saihara plugged the USB into the port and loading the files. Ouma watched curiously, because it was his past they were looking into. Ouma gave Saihara the O.K to do this, so he began looking into the files. And there was a set of videos inside, labeled: Supreme Ruler Final Exams. There were three, so it was safe to say Ouma completed high school (or nearly completed it, at least) before being offed somehow. Ouma looked satisfied and triumphant at the fact. "Can we watch one, Saihara-chan?" He asked. So, the detective fired up the first video. It showed Ouma walking into a private auditorium with the long cape and peaked hat on, giving the childish kid that Saihara thought he knew a massive shift in character. The boy on the screen was tough looking and had an air of athority you felt the need to respect, and this was just a video! The Supreme Ruler walked to the podium in the center and began a speach. By the end, Saihara felt moved, despite the subject matter being about grape soda, and he saw the leader walk off, and he tossed a pair of dice that landed snake eyes on the center podium as he walked out. In fact, they looked similar to the dice Saihara was keeping in his pocket. "Ouma-kun.... that was...!" He started, but one look in the shining eyes of the ghost behind him gave the impression they both knew what was going to be said.

"Nishishishi~! I knew I had to be awesome, but that takes it to a new level!" Ouma declared, before looking back to the video. The stage set was empty now, and they were getting ready for the next student, when the pair of dice were swiftly removed from the table. Without needing to be prompted by Ouma, Saihara rewinded the video and played the moment back in slow motion, to see a shadow swoop them up and leave. "Hold on, that wasn't part of the preformance!" Ouma growled. It wasn't? Before Saihara could ask, Ouma answered with "we never take our calling card away personally, it a part of the rules!" Kokichi shouted. "We" had to be referring to his secret organization. Saihara had to remember to look into that. But this shadow... it may be a crucial clue to what happened to Ouma. Was it a murder? Part of Saihara was excited to solve a murder, but everything else pointed to "murder is bad in all aspects" and "there's only a chance he was murdered". With this in mind, Saihara let out a loud yawn, calling for Ouma to let him know they were heading back. He gathered his stuff and the two left the computer lab, ready to throw in the towel for the night.

Harukawa was waiting outside the apartment door.

"Don't get too involved in what I think you are. It's dangerous to investigate THAT case," she stated darkly, before walking down the hall. Saihara felt a bead of sweat escape him as she left. Ouma shuddered. "Hey man, find what you were looking for?" Momota asks suddenly. Saihara nodded. "It's a start, at least..." he muttered. "Cool, is it a supercool murder mystery?" Kaito asked. Shuuichi shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but from what I heard, it's a pretty deep rabbit hole," recounted the detective. Momota nodded. "Alright, man. Let's head to bed. Big day tomorrow," Momota decided. They headed inside and slept for the rest of the night.

___________________________

As if today wasn't bad enough.

To recount, Saihara had woken up to Ouma being right in his face, purple meeting faded yellow, and Saihara screamed and fell out of bed, while Ouma laughed his butt off. The fact that Kaito couldn't see Ouma grew increasingly annoying, because the astronaut was probably begining to think Saihara was delusional. Saihara would think so too, if Ouma couldn't pick up physical objects. And that concerned the current problem entirely. Because it was lunch hour, and Ouma took two large cream pies from the back of the cafeteria and floated right behind Maki and Kaito. Saihara constantly shook his head, making gestures not to do it while trying not to look crazy. Ouma's grin twisted into something entirely terrifying, before he splatted both classmates with pie and floated back to Saihara.

And then all hell broke loose.

Momota practically roared at the room behind him, demanding who had hit Maki with pie, while Ouma went in for round two. Himiko and Tenko were the next victims, as Tenko began to bark angry threats as well. Both yelling classmates looked around the room, before Tenko looked to Momota with a steely glare, and threw her lunch at him. Momota repaid in kind, but his target missed and it hit Hoshi instead. The tennis player grumbled in anger, before getting up and walking off, but Ouma picked his lunch off the table and threw it at Toujou. She was not happy. And because Ouma was a ghost, she couldn't see it was him who threw the lunch, so she went after Hoshi in a fit of anger. Ouma had taken more food from the cafeteria and threw it around, angry students barking at each other and such. They began to pelt eachother with their lunches, and the biggest mess in school history was made. Saihara sat in the center of the storm, regretting his life choices as Ouma laughed and laughed at what he caused. Food flew everywhere, until Toujou returned with Hoshi by the ear, and saw the mess. She shrieked in anger.

The cameras did their best, but no one knew who started the food fight. The school couldn't give the entire student body detention, so they just let everyone off with a warning. Ouma wiped tears from his eyes as everyone left, Toujou groaning with the mess around her. Saihara gave her a sympathetic look before retreating himself, to a place in private. "Ouma, what the hell was that about?!" Growled the detective. "Aww, I just wanted to have some fun!" Whined the ghost. "Everyone is in serious trouble because of you, and I'm not letting you off just because you're dead," Saihara sternly pointed out. "Wh-what...?" Ouma sniffled. Tears began forming in his eyes. "Ouma, don't give me that, you know it was your fault," Shuuichi groaned. "Why are you *sniffle* looking at me like that?" Ouma whined. Saihara only had a moment to brace himself when Ouma took a deep breath in and began bawling his eyes out. "WAAAAAAAH! SAIHARA-CHAN IS SO MEEEEAAAAAN!!" cried Ouma, and Saihara is very thankful no one can see or hear this.

Despite his best efforts, the ghost did not stop crying for another hour.

Saihara gets to class late, hair mangled and a stressed look on his face. "Dude, you look like hell. What happened?" Momota asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," groaned Saihara. Ouma had his cheeky grin back as Saihara handed the late slip to his teacher, slumping into his chair and pulling his hat further over his eyes. Oh, but Ouma wasn't done yet. The ghost began folding a paper airplane out of his assignment. Saihara quickly caught on and attempted to yank the page from the ghost's grasp. "Ouma don't you DARE..." Saihara growled, and everyone turned to look at him, but he was too focused on the ghost who was now waving the plane out of his reach. Everyone stared as the plane floating on its own reared up for the back of the teacher's head. "Ouma, get your ghost ass back down here or so help me-" hissed Saihara. But it was too late. The plane reared itself of the teacher's head and hit it's target expertly. The teacher whipped around, and only then did Saihara see everyone's eyes on him. He mutters a curse under his breath.

"Dude... are you sure you're not haunted?" Momota asks in disbelief after Saihara gets chewed out by the teacher.

Ouma laughs.


	5. Roll the Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara gets possessed.

About half the class knows Saihara is being haunted now.

After school, he was bombarded with questions, mostly on Kaito's behalf. "So there WAS a ghost in that apartment!" He stated triumphantly. Saihara groaned. "Nishishishi~! Looks like my little trick worked it's charm!" Ouma stated. "What are you on about now, Ouma..." huffed Saihara. "Well, for one, you can talk to me without looking completely crazy!" Cheered the ghost. Saihara facepalmed. "Two, now that people know about me, there may be someone who remembers me..." Kokichi suggested, a sly smile creeping up. That... was actually pretty clever. Someone who could step forward and offer information about Ouma, a very strategic move. "Three, I have more people to play with! Nishishishi!" And back to the childish nature. 

Why does Ouma constantly do something really clever, then lie about his intelligence? Another mystery Saihara wouldn't be able to solve soon, because he knows very little about Ouma, and doesn't know true from false when it even comes down to his personality. What was he really like, behind the lies? Is he truly an evil ruler like he states, or beyond every shield of lies, is the truth he really cares deep down? Or is that notion an illusion as well? Everything about Ouma Kokichi is an enigma, from personality to mysterious death that no one had spoken of. You never know what is truth and what is lies, and pulling a loose end could end up tightening or loosening the knot of lies that is Ouma himself. The ghost was the spiritual embodiment of lying itself. But there had to be a truth, so Saihara would look for it, by first finding out what happened to Ouma, how he died.

"Hey man, are you spacing out or listening to your new friend?" Kaito asked. Saihara jumped a bit. "Spacing out, then. Well, I thought I should let you know that the class is having a party at Shirogane's. Dungeons and Dragons if I heard correctly, she's going to be Dungeon Master and we roll characters for the first night," Momota added. As much as he wanted to work on solving Ouma, Saihara needed a break. So, he decided Dungeons and Dragons it is, then. Ouma seemed excited, because he constantly began telling Saihara about different classes and stats the entire way. So, Ouma likes DnD... another loose end to tug when it came to personality. Ouma demanded that his own set of dice be used. He dragged out a set, from four sided dice to thirty sided dice, and everything in between. He stated he got it from his lair at Hope's Peak while they were there, and the two six sided ones were a part of the set. With the purple dice prepared, Saihara texted Momota for the start time and spent the remainder preparing. Ouma was giddy the whole time. It was quite... cute.

_____________________________

"Alright, roll a twenty sided die for lock-picking," Shirogane stated. Night three of DnD and there were only four left. Amami and Akamatsu were offed first, as a giant bolder rolled over and crushed them when Akamatsu rolled a critical fail, Hoshi and Toujou got tangled in spiked seaweed avoiding a large shark, Shinguji betrayed the team, taking Tenko and Angie with him into a volcano, and both Gonta and Iruma got caught in a swarm of killer bees. Maki was a no show. That left Himiko's mage, Kaito's knight, Kiibo's bard and Shuuichi's rogue. Saihara took the purple dice and rolled. "Ouch, critical fail! In your attempt to break into the lair of the mastermind, the moment Saihara's lock pick touches the door, a trap activates! Roll for evaision, you four!" Shouted Shirogane. The three made their rolls. "Damn it!" Kaito growled as he rolled a critical fail next. "Saihara, Kiibo and Yumeno escape skillfully, but the trap catches Momota and launches him into space, draining the last of his HP and killing him," Shirogane states. "After the fact, the door hides itself and the maze rearranges again," finishes the dungeon master. Everyone groans.

The game continues, but the door is easier to find this time around. "Roll for spellcasting," Shirogane stated. Himiko rolled. "Critical Success!" Shirogane announced as the dice landed on a perfect twenty. The group cheered. "The fire spell not only melts the metal door with its intense heat, it also does *Shirogane pauses to roll a die* ten damage each monster waiting inside! It also alerts you to their precence! Inside the mastermind's lair are five small dragons and one large one," Shirogane labels the room on her dungeon map and places a set blue, yellow green, red and pink tokens in front of a large black one. And the battle began.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Ouma states partway through. "You can't attack head on like that, not with your crappy move counter and attack stat," he points out. Saihara looks at a loss of what to do. "Here, let me take care of it," Ouma sighs. Before Saihara has any warning, Ouma glows an impossibly bright purple, before becoming a ball of purple energy that charges at Saihara. The detective attempts to flinch, but finds he doesn't. Huh? Ouma had also dissappeared from sight. He attempts to turn his head to find the ghost, only to find he can't turn his head. _Hey, stupid. I'm the one in control now. I suggest you leave your body for a bit while I kick this game's ass. Don't worry, I'll give it back later. Nishishishi!_ Saihara feels a forceful shove and suddenly he's floating. He sees his own body in front of him and he begins to freak out. Saihara's body smirks, in a way the detective didn't think possible, as the glowing purple in his body's eyes scan the board and stats. "Alright, I finally decided my move. I'll take two steps to the side and attack the blue dragon," not-Saihara stated. "Roll for damage," Shirogane commands.

Just like that, "Saihara" began barking commands to his remaining partners, telling them how to claim victory over the mastermind. Everyone was shocked at the sudden change in character, as Saihara lead the group. Shirogane looks shocked that Saihara had found her trick so quickly, as the dragons were defeated. "After the dragons are defeated, you find that the mastermind had been betrayed by them. With them gone, you three head to the elevator that finally leads to the maze's exit," Shirogane finishes. Everone cheers, happy that they had completed the story. They celebrate with the leftover party objects, as the last three days were hectic, but fun.

"Alright, give Saihara his body back," Yumeno tells "Saihara" an hour later.

He looks dejected now. "Aww come on! Just one more bottle of Panta? It's been four years since I last had it!" Whined the detective. Himiko gives a look and "Saihara" pouts, folding his arms. "Fine..." he mutters, before the purple leaves his eyes and they return to their usual yellow. Saihara is awash with relif when this happens. Himiko is at his side, patting his back. "There, there. Your first time being possessed requires this procedure. You're lucky I saved my healing MP for this occassion. Breathe and remember you are the one who is alive," Yumeno explains. Saihara rushes to the bathroom and pukes. Yumeno stands still a moment before she speaks again, to no one in particular, or so it seemed. "No, that was a result of all the grape soda you crammed into his body," she stated.

The air is quiet before "Yeah, he's being haunted," comes from Momota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Ouma as the type to like Dungeons and Dragons. You need to have a good strategy and be able to outsmart the dungeon master in their own world.
> 
> P.S. Ouma got inside Saihara XD


	6. Hello, My Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends reunite.

"Laugh it up, ghosty..." Mumbled Saihara.

Ouma did, as he looked at the pie covered detective in front of him. The ghost continued to tease Saihara, morning, day and night. How Saihara managed to put up with it is a mystery, but he learned to live with it nonetheless. Shaking the pie off of his hat, Saihara shot a look at his spiritual companion, who snickered. He looked kind of cute when laughing, but that was beside the point, because Saihara still had a case to solve. After he had washed his head clean of any stray crumbs in the bathroom, he turned to Ouma. "Why do you keep bugging me like this?" He asked. Ouma shrugged, and winked at Saihara. "Well, it's a lot less boring than just sitting here doing nothing all day!" Replied the ghost. "Ouma-kun... I have school, and I need a good set of grades and reputation if I ever want to be considered my own detective," Shuuichi sighed. 

The ghost pondered this. "Why don't we get back to work on my case, then. I want to know what happened as much as you do, maybe even more since I'm the one who died!" Kokichi teased. Saihara couldn't see any reason not to continue the search after school today. So, he decided that was the plan to take. Perhaps solving the case would get Ouma to back off on the tricks and teasing. So, Saihra suffered through the latter half of the day, Ouma in tow, as more classmates seemed to avoid him lately. It was understandable, seeing as the word Saihara was haunted spread like wildfire, though it wasn't as if Ouma was a malevolent spirit or anything. The teacher had everyone paired up to each play chess until the end of the day, and Saihara is met with someone named Rantaro Amami. The green haired boy stares at him uneasily the moment they get paired up. "Well then, shall we play?" Offered Saihara. He sat at the black pieces this time, as the other boy had insisted on white.

"Wow, you're good at playing," Shuuichi comments part way through. Amami avert his eyes. "My friend taught me to play," he muttered. "Oh, does your friend go here?" Asked Saihara. "My friend... wasn't a student here, no," Rantaro sighed. "He actually went to Hope's Peak, but we were childhood friends before he was accepted. He was a few years ahead, so they let him in early. He probably would have graduated if... if he hadn't..." Amami had tears speckling his eyes. Ouma stared at the green haired boy with sad recognition. "Ran-Chan?" Muttered the ghost, and Saihara turned to him. "Ouma-kun... did you remember something?" Saihara asked silently. Kokichi clutched at his head, "Too many things!! Saihara-chan, Ran-Chan! Make it stop, it hurts!" Kokichi shouted. Saihara is at the ghost's side, rubbing his back, as it looks like Ouma is going to puke up purple ectoplasm at any moment. Saihara helps Ouma get through the pain, as the ghost complains about his head hurting through the whole ordeal. Saihara turns to Amami. "Your friend... their name wouldn't happen to be, Kokichi Ouma, would it?" Asks the detective. Amami looks shocked, before the tears begin to fall, both friends sobbing even though one can't see the other.

"Ran-Chan, I need to talk to Ran-Chan!" Ouma shouts suddenly, dashing at Saihara. "Ouma-kun, wait-!" Calls Saihara, but the ghost had already kicked his spirit out of his body and taken over. Golden irises fill with bright purple, as Saihara's eyes begin to well with Ouma's tears. "Ran-Chan?" Asks the sniffling, possessed detective. Amami doesn't need any further prompting, as he rushes over and embraces Saihara's body, with Ouma's spirit. They hug a good long time, Saihara averting his gaze to let the two have their moment. "Kokichi... I missed you so much, Kokichi..." Amami stutters. "Ran-Chan... I'm sorry for leaving you... I'm so sorry I forgot everything....I just... Ran-Chan...!" Sniveled Ouma. "You don't remember?" Amami asks suddenly. Ouma nods with sadness. "Not even you remember you were murdered, huh..." Mumbles the green haired boy. 

"Murdered....? I was really..." Kokichi realises. "Yeah, on that day, four years ago, I saw someone dump your lifeless body into a trash compacting truck. I was coming to visit for your birthday, and thought I had imagined it, or saw someone else jump out the window... but when those phoney police reports issued by Hope's Peak came out, I knew there was more to your sudden vanishing than I thought. I know someone threw you out that window, Kokichi. And I've searched for them for four years," Amami explained. Ouma rubbed Saihara's hand against his neck instinctively. "I was really... murdered. I died because someone else killed me...." muttered Ouma as the rubbing on Saihara's neck, turned to scratching. "Yeah, and the school tried to cover it as a suicide, but I wasn't having it. I saw a hand toss your limp body out the window into that trash compactor," Amami growled. "Well, maybe Saihara-chan can help! He's a detective, after all!" Kokichi stated, back to chipper in a snap. "You certainly know how to choose 'em, 'Kichi. Just your luck, huh?" Amami sighs, catching Ouma's happiness. "I should probably give back Saihara-chan's body now," Ouma muttered, before the purple leaked from Saihara's eyes, returning to the sparkling yellow they were supposed to be.

"It would be a pleasure to help you solve Ouma's murder, if you would like to collaborate," Stated Saihara as he regained composure. Being possessed is going to be hard getting used to, if he ever can, that is. Saihara and Amami shook hands, declaring their chess game a tie, both agreeing Ouma was better than both of them, to the ghost's delight, and left school that day to compare notes at Saihara's apartment. "Ouma-kun, quit rubbing at your neck like that, you're going to choke yourself," Shuuichi commented. "Oh, wait," corrects the detective. Ouma snickered.  
_________________________

"And this is the symbol for the emperor's family, before they were overthrown by today's government," Amami explained. Shuuichi looked at the similar spear and shield mark that Ouma had on his arm. "If you're thinking what I think you are, yeah. Ouma is blood related to the emperor and other tyrannical lines in this country, even around the world. It's a complex family tree that I'm sure not even he knew about," Amami explained. Ouma shrugged, and Saihara felt slightly intimidated that he's being haunted by literal royalty mixed with powerful leaders and rulers. No wonder Ouma's talent speaks so strongly when the boy is serious. Kokichi looked impressed himself, looking to the symbol on his shoulder with a bit more pride.

"Of course, over half of these lines are susceptible to assassination attempts..." Amami muttered, causing Saihara and Ouma to share a glance briefly. "How so?" Asks Shuuichi. "Well, for one, they were tyrants and leaders in a time where these things were growing old. Next, some lines mixed without concent, leaving the fleeing couples in the fire, as well as those wanting to end the royal lines permanently," Amami listed. "Hey, I was joking when I said it," Ouma stated. Was he seriously assassinated? "How they found him, I'm unsure, but I doubt it was easy due to all the pre-planning the previous generations did to keep Ouma out of the crosshairs of a rifle. But, Assassination is the best explination, because Ouma was a Hope's Peak student above all else," finished Amami.

"Do you think they got into the school to figure out who he was?" Shuuichi questioned. "It is likely, perhaps they also attended Hope's Peak Academy at the same time Kokichi was?" Suggested Amami. "Saihara-chan, the shadow from my grad video!" Called Ouma. "Oh, perhaps I should show you what I found, seeing as Ouma helped me get into Hope's Peak to get some information," Saihara decided, taking out the USB. Amami took his tablet out and plugged in the USB, while Saihara selected the video and paused it where the shadow takes the dice. He then pulls the pair out of his pocket and shows them to Amami. "I found these in Ouma's old haunt. The spear and shield were plastered on the wall above them," Saihara pointed out. Amami looks them over and turns to the paused video. "Those dice..." he began, lost in thought. 

"Could they be the same pair our possible Assassin took from the grad presentation?" Rantaro suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I saw fanart earlier today. Need to find a way to get a link from my tablet XD. I rebloged it to Mech-Ahoge if you wanna see it.


End file.
